Love has strange ways
by SindragonV2
Summary: Diggs and Catherine have been left alone after Butch and Seamus had gone of on a mission leaving Diggs and Catherine alone together. As they look to for things to do,and to fall for.


**Love has strange ways**

Diggs and Catherine have been left alone after Butch and Seamus had gone of on a mission leaving Diggs and Catherine alone together. As they look to for things to do,and to fall for.

Diggs and Catherine and the others and Cats vs Dogs Revenge of Kitty Galore is own by Warner Bros.

**Love has strange ways**

" So what now Catherine, what shall we do." Diggs asked the female spy cat, while looking down at her,while she was cleaning her black fur. Who then look up to talk to the German Shepherd Dog.

" Well we can't go to my home, the Humans are doing stuff with the kits." Catherine said to Diggs,while finishing her fur.

" Ok, um so do you want to hang out. " Diggs asked her.

" I thought you couldn't stand being near a Cat. "Catherine said in a teasing way,while remembering what Diggs had said in the past about her and her kind.

" Well I kind of change my thoughts, on your guys I think you guys are cool now." Diggs said to her,while blushing a bit hopping she didn't see it.

Catherine gave him a smirk as she rub her body agents his legs,while her tail rub agents Diggs chin. Causing him to blush even more,while Catherine sat back down by him.

" Well that a change what about your Humans?. Are they home?." Catherine asked Diggs,as her tail swung behind her.

" No why oh, we could go over their to hang out" Diggs replied to her,confused at first why she was asking about it. Before it came to him, to what she meant by it.

Catherine let out a chuckle sometimes Diggs acted,so dumb but that why she loved him so much. She then started to walk in the direction of were Diggs home was.

" Dog." Catherine said to Diggs in a teasing tone, as she carried on walking to Diggs home.

" Cat." Diggs replied to her in the same tone that she had gave him,as he then fallowed behind her.

Diggs sigh deeply he watch the sexy body of Catherine,sure at first he hated all Cats. But with what had happen with them all,he now respected the Cats. But mainly he respected Catherine for what she had done for him. She had saved his life,also sticking up for him agents Butch. Plus she was a very cool Cat.

Plus he got to watch her sexily bum woo bad Dog bad Dog, Diggs said to himself.

" Hey Diggs what taking, you so long you slow tail." Catherine said to him ,as she stop to see what the Dog spy was doing.

" Coming sorry. " Diggs said to her,while starting to run to catch up to the Cat spy.

******Diggs home back garden**

As they then walked into Diggs back garden, as Catherine went to snuggle down in Diggs kennel. While Diggs went over ,to drink water from his bowl. When he then rested his body, next to Catherine who was in his kennel.

" So what now Diggs" Catherine asked her Dog friend.

" Hmm how about you, tell me more about you if you don't mind." Diggs asked her,not wanting to force her into stuff she didn't want to talk about.

" Well before I join, Meows me and my mother were dump by our first family. After my mother fought with my dad." Catherine said to Diggs,trying to fight back tears.

" But then we were found ,by our future family. After being attack, by a group of dogs. We were nearly killed and had cuts all over our body's' She said sadly showing a Scar on her stomach to Diggs.

" Im so sorry that, you had to go threw that." Diggs said sadly to her,while filling a bit guilty on what had happen to her.

" It ok Diggs, it not your fault." Catherine said to him, while trying to reassure her friend.

" I know, I cant help it though. It make me so mad,at how they treated a sexily cat like you." Diggs said to her,then blushing deeply catching what he had said. He tried to stand up,but felt something stop him. Looking down to see it was Catherine paws.

" Diggs did you say, you see me as Sexily." Catherine asked him,while blushing deeply.

" Um I got to go. " Diggs said quickly, as he lowered his head to look at her.

Before he could get away Catherine quickly press her muzzle onto his, as they then kissed. This took Diggs by surprised, before he fell deep into the kiss. As the sound of Diggs and Catherine make out,echo around the back garden.

The sound of purrs and growls echo around them, as their tails then link together. While they look at each other with pure love for the other one.

" I love you .' Both Diggs and Catherine said together.

" But I got a plan of fun, we can do right now. "Catherine said to Diggs while smirking at him,causing him to blush more.

**The End**

**Review and Rate ^.^**

**No Flamers**


End file.
